dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Geo Adventure (series)
Geo Adventure is a American series of games created by Geo G., using characters from the ABC series, Geo's World. It is currently owned by "Balls" and Ubisoft. The series, originally made for the Sony PlayStation and Sega Saturn in 1996, was developed by "Balls" for Universal Interactive Studios. Illumination Entertainment acquired rights to the series to make an animated feature film adaptation for 2018. History 1996-1999 Geo Adventure began development in 1991 under the title Geo Guy's Greatest Adventure, During that time "Balls" was bankrupt, and the absence of limbs on Geo Adventure was due to various technical limitations encountered. In its early development, Geo Adventure was produced for Super Nintendo and Sega Genesis consoles which featured a two-player mode. In 1994, Mark Cerny of Universal Interactive Studios (now the defunct Vivendi Games) got the licence from Sony Pictures Entertainment to use Geo's World characters. "Balls" decided to move the project to the PlayStation and Sega Saturn for its superior hardware. The Nintendo 64 version came later in the development, developed by Geo G's team. The title of the game was changed to Geo Adventure in March 1995. For the game, Michael Wildshill programmed a new engine named "GeoBob Engine", which features face animation creation and vegetation programming and modeling software tools and the first game to use it was Geo Adventure, which was released the same year as the engine and the engine was credited as Modified "Balls" Engine. Talk of a sequel to Geo Adventure began around a month after the game's release, in October 1996. The concept art for the game's environments was mainly created by "Balls" founder Michael Wildshill. A few days after the original game's release, Geo G. drew the first sketches of Mr. Loseit. Universal Interactive Studios and "Balls" officially announced the sequel in a press release with the subtitle Big Honkin' Geo on November 17, 1996, which was changed by December 1996 to The Power of Tokens before simply being retitled to Geo Adventure 2. The game was originally going to be used for the original Geo Adventure engine, which would have been very similar to Geo Adventure in terms of graphics and gameplay. The game would have had a much stronger similarity to the original game than the final version. Little Guy was originally going to be playable, as Geo had planned to make Geo Adventure 2 multiplayer – in fact, the first playable demo level was multiplayer. This lead to their cancellation of the sidescrolling Geo Adventure 2 prototype in favour of the final game. While the original Geo Adventure was released on MS-DOS in June 1997, Geo Adventure 2 was no longer designed for the MS-DOS despite having been confirmed as a target platform for the game in the first place. Following the cancellation announcement, Michael Wildshill cited technical limitations of MS-DOS to program an adequate conversion. Development for Geo Adventure 3: The Rise of Gree Guy began after the release of Geo Adventure 2 in 1997. Universal Interactive Studios and "Balls" announced they were planning to release a third Geo Adventure game. They tested a work-in-progress character as an example for the game, and Universal Interactive said that they would do it. Homer Simpson was originally going to appear in the game as one of the main characters in the game, but he was cut for the final version of the game. He was replaced by Bloo. The game was originally subtitled The Ched Ed ''since December 1997, then the title was changed to just simply ''Geo Adventure 3. In January 1998, "Balls" announced a new subtitle: The Rise of Gree Guy. A early beta trailer was released on April 14, 1998, and was originally set to be released in August 1998, but "Balls" showed the trailer, and was pushed to November 1998. Geo Quest to the Guest began development in 1998 after the release of Geo Adventure: The Rise of Gree Guy. Unlike the first three games, Geo Quest to the Guest is a spin-off to the Geo Adventure series, and has colorful orbs instead of Geo Tokens. 2002-2008 Universal Interactive Studios and "Balls" announced on December 15, 1998 that a fourth game in the Geo Adventure series would be titled Geo Adventure 4 ''with a release date for 2000. The plans were cancelled in 2000 because "Balls" ended its deal with Universal Interactive Studios, before development of the game was complete. After the cancellation of ''Geo Adventure 4 in 2000, Universal Interactive began a development of Geo Adventure: Gree Guy's Returns. On September 21, 2000, Konami and Universal Studios announced that they had entered an agreement that would enable Konami to publish a Crash Bandicoot ''game and a ''Geo Adventure game for next-generation game systems, with Universal Interactive (Vivendi Games) handling the production of the games. Geo Adventure: Gree Guy's Returns was first shown at E3 2002 under the title Geo Adventure: The Great Escape, but the title was later change to prevent copyright issues with Ubisoft's Rayman 2: The Great Escape and to avoid with the Geo's World ''game ''Geo's World: The Great Escape. Development on Geo Adventure: Geo Guy Land began immediately after the release of the 2002 game Geo Adventure: Gree Guy's Returns. Development of the final version accelerated in April 2007, when the game began to take form. Geo Adventure's long development caused the game to frequently appear and then disappear from upcoming game lists. On April 16, 2003, the Geo Adventure game appeared on a list of upcoming PlayStation 2 games, named Gree Guy's Returns 2, set for release in 2005. The December 2004 issue of Official PlayStation Magazine claimed that a Geo Adventure game was not in development. On March 8, 2007, Ubisoft confirmed that a Geo Adventure title was still in the making. At E3 2008, the game was demonstrated in playable form under the tentative title Geo Adventure Mega. The game was later renamed Geo Adventure: Geo Guy Land in North America and Geo Adventure: Island Revenge in Europe, and Geo Adventure: Boko Boko Bōken in Japan. 2011-present Coming soon! Characters Games Main series *''Geo Adventure'' (1996) *''Geo Adventure 2'' (1997) *''Geo Adventure 3: The Rise of Gree Guy'' (1998) *''Geo Quest to the Guest'' (1999) *''Geo Adventure: Gree Guy's Returns (2002) *Geo Adventure: Geo Guy Land'' (2008) *''Geo Adventure: The Adventure Starts Again'' (2012) *''Geo Adventure Twinsanity'' (2013) *''Geo Adventure IV: 10th Warrior'' (2016) Spin-offs *''Geo Quest to the Guest'' (1999) *''Minions'' (1999-present, spin-off series) *''Geo Adventure Advance'' (2002, remake) *''Geo Adventure DS'' (2005, remake) *''Geo Generations'' (2014, remake) *''Geo Adventure: Reunion'' (2015, reboot) Other *''Geo Adventure: The Complete Series'' (2013) Cancelled games *''Geo Adventure 4'' Publishers and developers Developers *"Balls" (Geo Adventure, Geo Adventure 2, Geo Adventure 3: The Rise of Gree Guy, Geo Quest to the Guest, Geo Generations) **"Balls" Studios Oxford (Geo Adventure Twinsanity) *Blitz Games (Minions, Minions Adventure, Minions 2, Minions THREE, 128 Minions, The Minion Waker, Minions Go Move) *Beenox (Minions on Vacation, Untitled Minions game for PS4) *Digital Eclipse (Pocket Minion, Geo Adventure Advance) *Cerny Games (Geo Adventure 3: The Rise of Gree Guy) *Realtime Associates (Geo Adventure 3: The Rise of Gree Guy) *Traveller's Tales (Geo Adventure: Gree Guy's Returns) *Eurocom Interactive Software (Geo Adventure: Gree Guy's Returns) *Ubisoft Montreal (Geo Adventure: Geo Guy Land, Geo Adventure DS) *THQ Studio Toronto/Ubisoft Toronto (Geo Adventure: The Adventure Starts Again) *JNCI VG (Geo Adventure Twinsanity) *Rare (Geo Adventure Twinsanity) Publishers Coming soon! Other media Parodies In 2008, a free game on the online game ROBLOX was based on the Geo Adventure series, titled Roblox Adventure, which made by TylerMcBride. Two sequels were made, Roblox Adventure II (based on Geo Adventure 2) and Roblox Adventure: The Rise of Nobeesi (based on Geo Adventure 3: The Rise of Gree Guy). A fourth game in the Roblox Adventure series, titled Roblox Adventure: Bot Conquest (based on the cancelled Geo Adventure 4), is currently in work in progress (WIP) and development of the game started on March 29, 2013. Film A CGI-animated film is currently in development at Illumination Entertainment and would be released on October 19, 2018. Reception The Geo Adventure series has been a commercial success. Category:Video games Category:Non-Geo's World games Category:Games featuring Geo Guy Category:Geo Adventure Category:Series Video Games Category:"Balls" Wiki